Fantasia
by teddybear92
Summary: A girl that wants to go hame, but with help


_**O**__ne day there was a girl and her name was summer and she was reading a book called Fantasia. Then she fell asleep on her couch while she was reading. Later on she had awaken on a flowerbed. She searched around the place for some answers and came across a girl. "Hi I am Alicia and what is your name?" asked Alicia. "I am Summer and I don't know how to get home." said Summer. "Well do you know where you are atleast?" asked Alicia. "No I don't know." Summer had said. "This is Fantasia." said Alicia. "Wow."said Summer with amazement._

_"__You should come with me to see luna the moon godess." said Alicia. "Why should I?" asked Summer in an uncertain voice. "She will help you go home and I promise I will get you there." said Alicia. "Ok I'll trust you but if I don't then you owe me badly."said Summer. So now they were walking across the meadow and they saw a beautiful flower. "Hey that is the most rarest flower in Fantasia because each petal that comes out you get to make a wish!" Alicia said with a lot of excitement. "Can we take it with us so we will wish for something that we really need?" asked Summer. "Sure but we have to plant the petals in the ground for more flowers like these ok." said Alicia."Ok" said Summer._

_Now they are walking through the forest. "So hey what does the moon godess look like?" said Summer. "She is very pretty with stars on her dress but something happened and she never returned back home." said Alicia. "Well maybe we might be able to find her on the way out of the forest." said Summer with a lot of enthusiasm. Suddenly they heard a noise. "What was that?" Alicia asked in a weary voice. "I don't know." said Summer. Then a wolf came out. "Halt you cannot pass!" said the wolf. "Why?" asked Summer. Alicia was too scared to even talk. "Because only people with pure hearts can go."said the wolf. Then she (the wolf ) saw something and that something is a sparkle on both of the girls eyes. "Nevermind you can pass but only in one condition." said the wolf._

_"Ok and what is it?" asked Summer. "I have to come with you to see the moon godess too." said the wolf. "How did you know we were even going there?" asked Summer."I can tell." said the wolf. Alicia is not scared anymore because she felt that she can trust on the wolf. "Ok now where do we go?"Alicicia asked. "Now we go up the mountain." said wolf. "But that is a long way to go and it is getting late"Summer said in a moaning voice. "Ok we will start tommorrow but for now we will set up the tents."said wolf. So Alicia and their new friend wolf helped set__ the tents which were made of leaves. Then they gathered up fire wood and tried to get some fish from a river near by. Everyone was full and tired but something had happened. _

_Wolf heard a sound come from a tree and out comes a bear. The bear was really angry and hungry. Wolf tried to protect the girls but when they heard the bear growl it woke them up. Now the girls were outside scared to death and they were crying for wolf because wolf had some injuries from the bear which that she is weak. Alicia just stood there terrified when Summer had an idea. She took one of the fish that she had caught and threw it like never before and the bear had chased after it. Alicia hugged Summer and came running towards wolf._

_Summer was surprised at has happened and then came over to wolf. They were both crying and Summer's tear drops had went into the wounds of poor wolf and some how the wounds went away but wolf cannot walk until tommorrow now everyone was asleep. Now it is the next day. "Morning everyone." said wolf. "It is really early." said Alicia. started up the mountain and was almost there now they stopped for a break. They were so quiet but when Summer sneezed it broke the silence. "Bless you." said Alicia and wolf._

_Then later on they had gotten there and somthing spectacular happens. _

_"Look!" shouted Alicia. Summer had looked and there saw wolf transforming into a beautiful wooman. "It's the moon godess." said Alicia. Summer opened her mouth because that was how excited she was. "Yes it was me the wolf because of an evil witch had put a spell on me and saying that I had to have someone with a pure heart which is hard to find, to cure the wolf spell. Now I had found you and I will repay you with anything you want." said the moon godess. _

_"Hey why don't you save that rare flower for you because I am going home."Summer told Alicia. "Ok, it will remind me of you good bye." said Alicia. Then Summer hugged Alicia and said thank you. The moon godess gave Summer one of the stars on her dress and told Summer that she should wish her way home. "I wish I would go back home." Summer said. She was starting to slowly fade away and waving back to Alicia and the moon godess. Summer then appears on her couch again with the book on her hand and thinking that it was a great adventure. _

_the end _

_A note about the author: Why do you want to read my notes!?_


End file.
